


Come On Out

by ArcticWolvesInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek might be pining, Inform me what I'm missing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nervous, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles realizes he isn't straight, Tags are clearly not my thing, Thanks to Derek, sterek, stiles babbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWolvesInLove/pseuds/ArcticWolvesInLove
Summary: Stiles didn't know okay? He didn't realize he didn't fit the substandard that society placed upon him. Derek figured it out and well, he decides to say something and whoops!





	Come On Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first I'm posting upon here but not the first I've ever posted. I do not have a beta so all mistakes belong to me, feel free to inform me. Enjoy!

Derek was the one to bring it up.

  
"What-What're you doing," he stuttered at Stiles causing the younger male to snap his eyes downwards from where he'd been apparently, staring at the werewolf. 

It was the first Stiles ever realized that Derek might be uncomfortable with his own body. Don't get him wrong, he knows everyone has their own insecurities but Derek had never been one to shy away from his nudity or even parading around shirtless. So Stiles might have assumed the guy was a-okay with himself.

"Sorry, what?'

Derek is glaring, eyes narrowed and scrutinizing Stiles as he tugs his T-shirt back over his head.

  
"I can smell-" but Derek cuts himself off, his features pinching before he silences completely.

A month ago Stiles was nearly pummeled by hunter out in the woods when he'd been separated from Scott while looking for said hunter. Scott pissed and moaned that maybe Stiles needed to stay out of the battles and they'd had a long argument. Scott said humans were weak and Stiles might have referenced him as a dog in heat and well, they didn't talk for a week.

Derek showed up during that week and at first, Stiles was annoyed and assumed Derek was going to agree with Scott. Then again, he had held Derek up in a pool for hours so he should have saw it coming when Derek shrugged off Scott's belief and told Stiles he just needed to learn a little defense.

Thus, the reason they were out in the woods alone, together. Derek had been spending the last few weeks teaching Stiles self defense, especially against hunters and had been attempting to teach him some basics in subduing a werewolf.

Of course, this all meant Derek wound up shirtless most of the time and Stiles... Well Stiles was learning some new, interesting things about himself. Like that Derek's obvious attractiveness didn't make Stiles insecure but it sure did make him nervous and maybe even a little-

"We're done for the day," Derek snaps and Stiles almost feels wounded.

  
"But Derek, we-"

  
"Go home Stiles," he nearly growls.

It takes a week before Derek actually confronts it, and instead of considering that Stiles may not understand and may even be nervous or scared about it, Derek handles it in his own, special way.

"So you're gay," Derek snaps only moments after crawling through Stiles window at 10 o'clock at night. Stiles, who'd been snacking and 20 pages deep on Wikipedia about the piercing habits of the Aztecs, nearly screams and flings himself out of his chair. It was all in a very manly way, of course.

"Wh-What," he stutters, head swiveling around to Derek's direction. The werewolf looks pained, like this conversation is hard on him, like he isn't asking something deeply personal of the teen.

  
"Stiles," he growls before schooling his features and then sitting on the edge of his bed. "I could smell...." Derek inhales deeply, like he's trying to smell something now. "Last week, I never noticed before but then..."

Stiles can feel the heat rush to his face, he'd never taken time to consider sexuality over the years. He'd pined after Lydia for forever so it had been assumed he was straight but he'd never actually put to heart whether he was into anyone else.

When his crush on Lydia finally died, there hadn't been anyone else to harbor his interest. Now though, the time he'd been spending with Derek, his heart did funny things and his body had reactions whenever Derek's muscles tensed and rippled as he showed Stiles some move.

"Stiles," Derek sighs, finally looking like he's trying to be calm. "It's okay. You can- I don't mean- I just didn't know."

It's not that Stiles never noticed that Derek was attractive or that he had the body of an Aztec God, it's just that Lydia used to consume his every thought.

"Um," Stiles rubs the back of his head, nerves filling him up. He swallows, throat clicking, "I didn't either. Know, that is."

Derek's eyes snap upwards and though Stiles isn't looking at him, he feels the intensity of his stare.

  
"So," Derek begins, then stops himself, he looks tense as his eyes fall away.

  
"Yeah," Stiles agrees and then feels something akin to shame. "I'm sorry, or whatever, if I made you uncomfortable. I just- I didn't- I'm sorry."

He doesn't want to see Derek's glare right now, he'd never even had the chance to consider how he might come out the first time, or even consider that he needed to.

"I'm not gay though," he rushes because, why not just get everything out now. "I think bi would be more accurate, I definitely still find women attractive, I just also apparently find men to or at least... Well anyway, you don't need to teach me anymore."

Stiles is finally getting to his feet and he can see when Derek's attention snaps back to him once again but he doesn't meet his eyes.

  
"Stiles, I-"

  
"You know, I get you might be uncomfortable or whatever but I never thought you'd be homo-"

  
"I don't care that you're bi, Stiles," Derek snaps.

  
"Then why are you here growling about it?"

Derek is quiet awhile, tense and then he begins to fidget with the edge of his sleeve and Stiles can tell that whatever it is, it's weighing heavily on the older male.

  
"I just didn't know," Derek finally sighs.

  
"Well-"

  
"I didn't know you hadn't- I'm sorry."

Stiles whips back around from where he'd been picking up the gummy bears he'd been munching on that had flung everywhere when he'd flailed around. Derek was never one to apologize and especially not to Stiles, not even during this little training they'd begun together. And Stiles had more then his fair share of hits that could have used an apology.

"I um," Stiles brow furrows, "It's okay man. I didn't exactly know so," he shrugs.

  
"I want to," Derek begins and then clenches his fist at his side. "I'd like us to continue, you still need to learn some defense tactics."

  
"I won't," Stiles takes a deep breath, "I won't make you uncomfortable?"

Stiles is scared okay? He's barely even begun to register this about himself and all at once he's come out and to someone he harbors a great deal of respect and had thought he was building something like a friendship with.

"Stiles," Derek breaths and then he's just there, in Stiles space, pressed up close to him, making the boy nervous. "I don't- It doesn't make me-" Derek sighs, his hand moves as though to reach out for Stiles but stops and drops back down. "It's okay, I'm still- We can still-" he growls and steps back, hand running through his hair.

Stiles smiles because he realizes then, that this is Derek trying to be his friend, to accept him in his own stoic, brooding manner. He touches Derek's bicep, "It's cool bro. I'd like to finish training."

  
Derek smiles, just faintly, a quirk to the side of his mouth and Stiles feels warm inside.

  
It's nearly two years later that Stiles comes out to his dad, it's not that he thought his dad would have a problem, he just hadn't really had time to think between the supernatural and college.

"So," his father smiles. "Is this where you tell me you and Derek have been dating for years?"

Stiles goes completely still, his dad is watching Derek across the yard at the now annual barbeque they have towards the end of the summer. Derek spent a lot of dinners at the Stilinski household since Stiles first came out, Stiles knew he'd developed a full on crush for his werewolf friend but he'd hoped, really hoped he'd done well to conceal it.

"Dad, what're you-"

  
"Stiles, I may be an old man but I'm still the sheriff," he smiled.

  
"I um," Stiles swallows hard. "I don't- We aren't- Um," his eyes cast downwards.

The sheriff claps a hand on his sons shoulder, smiling all the same.

"Well, I hope you know he cares for you."

  
"Dad," Stiles groans, feeling the embarrassment flood from his pores.

  
"Son, take it from me, no one sticks around like, watches out for someone that way unless-"

  
"Unless we are in a pack and dealing with supernatural non sense, hello Derek," Stiles smiles a little to cheerfully over to the werewolf as he strolls over.

"I need another beer," Stiles father laughs, giving Stiles a look as he walks away.

Derek steps up next to him, beers in hand, watching as the sheriff walks away. Stiles is hoping beyond hope that for some reason or another, Derek heard none of what his father implied.

"He's right you know."

Stiles bristles, all nerves and intensity and wishing the ground would open up and take him down to the depths of hell where this conversation wasn't starting.

"I um," Stiles throats clicks on a swallow.

  
"So," Derek glances at the younger man then back out into the yard. "I mean, any truth to what your dad was implying?"

Derek is grinning, all smug awareness and Stiles just knows he heard everything his dad said.

  
"All right," Stiles huffs and snatches one of the beers from Derek's hand and quickly chugs a good swig before Derek can snatch the bottle back from him, glaring.

  
"You're still underage," Derek berates him.

  
"If we're going to talk about this, I needed that, snitch if you want," Stiles nods in the direction his dad went.

"Why would you need it," Derek asks softly.

  
"Because I was hoping I'd never have to have another uncomfortable talk with you after that day of you basically coming out for me."

Stiles sighs, rubs a hand over his face and then back up into his hair, almost wishing his dad would have seen what he did and came over to yell at him.

"Why is it uncomfortable," Derek asks quietly, picking at the label on his bottle.

  
"Because I've kind of grown attached okay," Stiles grits. "I happen to really like you as my friend and apparently, obviously, more but I definitely don't want to lose that friendship by making you uncomfortable with my," Stiles waves a hand around. "Feelings."

"Ah," Derek nods his head once. "Feelings, so you don't just enjoy when my shirt comes off?"

Stiles feels the heat in his face burn deep, hating the way werewolves can smell just about everything. He'd never meant to basically ogle the man, he just, he really really enjoyed the aesthetic that was Derek Hale as a whole.

"No, I um," Stiles takes a deep breathe. "I do, enjoy that, I just also- I also enjoy other things. About you."

  
"Other things," Derek comments.

Stiles throws his hands up, "Yes okay! I like you, probably love, like completely and it's not because," Stiles gestures to Derek's body. "But because you're funny, in a dry way and smart and sometimes, when you think no one realizes, you're a nerd. Like a mega nerd okay? And that's kind of funny because I know you used to be like a basket ball star in high school or whatever. But you're good man, like great, like a super nova because I know you scare most people and a lot of the time people don't know how to behave around you but you sort of are like amazing and I- I- I am talking way to much, can we please just please forget it and-"

"Stiles," Derek smiles. Really and honestly smiles and turns ever so slight towards the younger man. "I love you too."

"Well you don't- What!" Stiles balks, Derek is still smiling but now Stiles can see the nervousness of it, the slight pink in his cheeks. "You-You- Me?"

  
"Yes," Derek nods, eyes casting downwards now. "I'd like if," Derek inhales slowly.

Stiles grin nearly breaks his face, "No movies," he rushes. Derek looks over quickly, watching him carefully. "Take me somewhere nice and only because my baby is in the shop again, the drive home was hard on her and I don't want this to be some blah-blah who's the man in this relationship so you're picking me up at 8 and I'm buying dessert because-" Stiles halts. He realizes a little slowly that Derek hasn't said anything about a date, that he's just watching him now and he feels shame burn deeply in his stomach. "You weren't even suggesting a date, were you?"

Stiles winces, eyes remaining closed in fear before he hears Derek chuckle.  
"I'd never let you drive anyway, I'd like to actual survive the journey to the date."

  
"Hey! I'll have you know I am an excellent- Wait what?" Stiles feels hope blossom but he's to afraid to let himself believe it.

  
"I'd really like to go out, Stiles," Derek smiles but Stiles can see that it's his nervous, uncertain smile.

"Good," Stiles nods and then glances over to everyone else at the barbeque. "Because I think they started taking bets," he flicks his eyes from Derek back to everyone. The entire party freezes, save a few humans who were unable to hear them from the distance.

"Yeah," Derek nods, then smirks. "Liam, pay up."

  
"Dammit Stiles!" Liam groans.

  
"What," Stiles shouts. "So-"

  
"I want to go out," Derek smiles, ending any doubt's Stiles might build up. "But I overheard them and I bet $100 that I'd come over and ask and you'd say yes. So he's paying for the date."

Stiles figures he can be mad later, he knows Derek can be awkward about personal relationships and if he needed the bet to get the nerve to ask, well, Stiles won't mind. After all, he's got a date with Derek Hale.


End file.
